Daddy Issues
by glasscassel
Summary: In which Vandal Savage decides he wants to adopt.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I am patiently waiting for my beta to get back to me on Worth pt. 3 before I start my third installment in that universe. Until then I have a bunch of ficlets and other things I am working on, like this little number. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Flash, Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow, or anything of that nature.

Summary: Once again, Rip's plan fail miserably. This time, it could be fateful.

* * *

Daddy Issues

Prologue

"Why this one, sir?" the lackey asked confused. His boss had been looking at a picture of a man for quite some time now. The lackey knew this man was wanted by the time masters. He also knew he had certain skills that his boss admired but he had figured going for the fire god would be the best option.

"We need to be subtle. They can't notice a change in personality or the entire plan could fail."

"But...he's a bit old."

His boss let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm obviously not adopting a grown man. I have intel on where he his newborn self is and while I can not get to him, I have an associate who can."

"I see, sir. Taking him won't be easy if he is as protected a you say."

"Yes, but destroying Rip Hunter and his band of merry heroes hasn't been. Send a message to our friend the bounty hunter. Tell him I will pay him triple whatever the time masters are if he finds this newborn Leonard Snart and brings him to me."

"Of course, Mr. Savage."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own LoT, Flash, or Arrow.

A/N: Here's Part 2! I am not sure how long this one will be, just having fun with it. Enjoy!

* * *

Daddy Issues

Part 2

"Just look for the ones with horns." Sara quipped as she and Kendra entered the nursery. Sara kept a lookout while Kendra moved about the cribs searching for a chubby cheeked newborn version of their team mate.

"He's not here."

Sara spun around, looking at Kendra questioningly.

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"His crib is here with his name on it, but no baby Cold."

"Shit. We might be too late. Update Rip. I'm going to check on Snart's mother. Maybe she has him." Sara rushed out, leaving Kendra in search of baby Snart. If the Pilgrim got him before they did...remembering the look on Mick's was enough to scare even her.

She received the info on Leonard's mother quickly enough and headed for her room. Upon nearing it she noticed the door was slightly ajar. Going on alert she pulled placed her hand on the bo staff hidden in her dress only to pause at the sounds coming from the room.

Someone was crying.

Cautiously, she entered into the room. The lights were off and the curtains shut. Someone was hunched over on the bed, sobbing. Scanning quickly for any signs of other life, Sara turned the lights on.

The woman on the bed flinched but didn't stop crying. Her face was buried in a small dark blue blanket.

"Mrs. Snart?" Sara asked, slowly approaching the woman. She froze and lifted her head.

Sara took in the woman before her. She was a bit of a mess, with her hair tangled and matted, her eyes red and puffy from the crying, but she was the type of woman who radiated beauty. Sara had seen a picture of Lewis Snart before, but it was painfully obvious Leonard took after her mother. The same nose, jawline, eyes….and she bet if he let his hair grow it would be just as curly and dark as hers.

'Are you with her?" She asked quietly.

"With who?"

"The woman in black."

"Not exactly. But I'm here for Leonard. To protect him." Sara stepped closer to her. "Does she have him?"

"A mother's job is to protect her children. To give them their best chance." She gripped the blanket tighter.

"Mrs. Snart-"

"Miriam. Don't-don't call me by his name." Leonard's mother spat out, as if there could be nothing more disgusting then the thought of being Mrs. Snart.

"Ok...Miriam…"

"She showed me his future. She showed me what he does to my son. The things he does and the things he makes Leonard do."

"Does the woman in black have Leonard?"

Miriam only her answered her question by crying harder.

It was all Sara needed.

"Rip?!" Sara practically yelled into the phone.

"Ms. Lance, there's no need-"

"There's plenty of need. The Pilgrim has Snart!"


End file.
